The Assassin Of Seireitei
by k2fanfiction
Summary: Rukia at the age of 17 was captured. She was a professional assassin and no one knew how she got captured. She was stuck in the mines for three years until the emperor of the Seireitei empire needs her for a special mission but what is it? Multi-Chaptered and fantasy-ish.
1. You Are Here By Free!

**A/N: Hey people of the world who are reading this right now! Thx for dropping by, this is my first fanfic and sorry if it's a bit boring but I promise that the chapters will get more interesting. / P.S. This is an AU (Alternative Universe) Fanfic and it's kind of going to be supernatural. Other than that, enjoy… ICHIRUKI!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH SADLY**

 **SONG I'M LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW: Sorry, Blame it on me- Akon**

* * *

The oven-like coal mine was scorching with heat. Slaves in the coal mines had been dehydrated and sick of the hot weather. It bothered them to no end and some of the slaves had to visit local doctors because they had fell unconscious during the heat wave.

Tanaka Rukia was a professional assassin, she was trained by the best but how she got captured was a mystery to all the slaves that were working in the coal mines. Each one of the slaves knew who she was. Rukia was the cold-blooded assassin. People said that she had a pure crystal blade that she used to assassinate emperors. People called her 'Tananka's Pride' because she was trained by the best and soon became the the Tananka's clan best assassin. The slaves tended to stay away from Rukia but she didn't really mind, she wanted to feel isolated.

All the slaves were working including Rukia. Rukia had always felt bad for the children that were stuck in the coal mines. They had never experienced the outside world. To feel the luscious green grass underneath their bare feet, to feel the cool crystal water on their hands and to eat the most delicious foods that they had never experienced.

Rukia let a despairing chuckle. It's not like she had experienced things like that, only in her childhood when her parents had... She didn't want to even think about it.

She had been caught at the age of 17 and her mentor had been killed during the attack. She had mourned for him every day and felt ashamed that she couldn't protect her mentor. Rukia had failed _him_.

Suddenly there was a loud screech. The assassin turned around and saw a woman that was now crowded by people. "Please help me! My child is sick and she's losing consciousness." The woman cried out, she was in tears.

Rukia walked towards the group and each one of them moved away from the woman when they saw her walk directly towards the child and woman. Finally, it was just her and the child with her mum. The crowd of slaves were surrounding all three of them.

"Oh, plea- please help me! My child is sick and she's rapidly losing consciousness." The mother somehow choked out. Rukia knew how hard it was knowing that you might be losing someone important, so in her softest voice with the utmost sincerity she spoke; "Of course I'll tell the guards to get a doctor as soon as possible."

With that she was off running and speeding through the crowd of people. She saw the guards standing there in their shiny armour, they always had multiple guarding the mines. There were always riots and protests going on in the coal mines to let them be free from the mines to live happy lives.

As soon as the guards saw who it was running they quickly called all the guards to help them. She stopped just before the entrance where all the guards were. There was a pregnant pause before one of the guards had the guts to talk to her. "Wha- What are you trying to do?" The guard spoke with fearful tone. "Must be a new guard" Rukia thought to herself. "One of the children are sick and is slowly losing consciousness, we need a doctor quickly!" She said.

The guards all looked at each other and Rukia wanted to roll her eyes at their stupidity. Well it made sense, they probably didn't believe her because let's be honest who would trust an assassin that would ruthlessly kill innocent people. Touché, Rukia thought to herself. One of the guards broke her out of her thoughts.

"How do we know that you're not lying?" A less fearful guard asked. "Hmmm this one is not as scared as the last one. I remember people cowering in fear because of me." Rukia let out a semi happy sigh. "Hey! How do we know we can trust you?" The same guard said. "Fine you guys can handcuff me and I'll walk you guys to the sick patient." She responded, getting annoyed at their behaviour. She then pushed out her arms, the guards looked at each other and then one of them pulled out handcuffs and locked it on her wrists.

"Okay, since we got that out of the way hurry up and follow me." Rukia said. She started running unaware of how much time she had just wasted. It felt like forever until they made it to the woman and child. "The sick patient is the child that is in that woman's arms." Rukia pointed in the woman's direction. The guards quickly ran and she could see the guards and woman talking. After that they took the child and told the woman to run outside the mines with them. You could see the doctor just standing outside the mines waiting for the patient that he or she had to treat. "They must've informed the other guards to get a doctor." Rukia thought.

The woman then stopped and looked at her. Rukia could see that she had mouthed the words thank you before joining the guards on their race to the entrance of the mines. Rukia let a small smile slip on to her face. She just remembered that the guards hadn't taken off her handcuffs and was about to curse at them before an official announcer came. They were messengers of the emperor. They barely came to shady places like the mines so seeing one peeked Rukia's curiosity.

"I announce that a royal general from the Seireitei empire has come to the coal mine." The messenger spoke with authority in his voice.

"Why would the general come to the mines? What does he want?" Rukia pondered. She had only seen the general once and it was from quite a far distance. The only thing she saw from that distance was spikey light turquoise hair.

She was sitting near a rock thinking and she didn't even know that the general himself was walking towards her. "Rukia you are hereby free from the coal mines of the Kasumiōji empire." The royal said in a gruff and annoyed voice. That sentence was enough to stop Rukia's deep thinking. "Wha-what did you say?" Rukia spoke with disbelief in her voice. Rukia looked up and saw a man with the light turquoise hair. He was about a foot or two taller than her and him standing and her sitting made him even more intimidating.

"You are hereby free from the coal mines and you're getting transferred to the Seireitei empire… Don't ask any questions the Emperor of the Seireitei just wants to see you." He added. "Wait, wait. What's your name?" Rukia asked.

"The names Grimmjow, I'm the leader of the Jaegerjaquez Clan." He said with a smirk pasted on his face.

 **-XxX-**

 **4 Hours Earlier**

The emperor of the Seireitei was walking through the grand glass hallways of the castle. He was walking to his throne room with a scowl placed on his face. He was displeased with the opinions that he got for recruiting the assassin from the Kasumiōji empire mines. Didn't they care that the empire would fall from the threat that they were experiencing? He knew that the assassin Rukia Kuchiki would help the empire in some way, he just had to bait her with the right deal.

He was in front of the large wooden doors of the throne room, he looked at the guards and they opened it. As he walked inside he saw his parents sitting in their respective thrones, they didn't normally come to the throne room they would meet him normally in the gardens or in his bedroom. He was getting worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked. The parents looked at each other with uncertainty written in their eyes. The dad spoke first. "Son we have two things we need to talk about. "First, we think you should be wed to a noble since of the oncoming war that will cause disasters across the empire, we're doing this just to make sure that all of the empire will have a backup plan just in case your reign ends." The emperor's eyes widened. "Secondly, all the spies that we sent to check up on the Sousuke empire haven't come back and it's already been two weeks since we've sent them. Son we have to do something quickly before he makes a move." The emperor's resolution was made. "I have a solution, I've made up my mind and my decision is to take the infamous assassin Rukia from the mines to help me with the war." The emperor's mother's eyes widened. "Are you crazy my son! She's going to try to assassinate you." She spoke with worry. "I have a plan, I just have to bait her with the thing that she really wants. If you consider this than I'll consider getting married to a noble of your choice." He said with certainty in his voice. The parents both looked at each other than they nodded at each other. The father spoke; "Son we agree with your idea _only_ if you marry a noble of our choice." Seireitei's emperor nodded in agreement. "I'm going to tell Grimmjow to go get Rukia from the Kasumiōji mines. With that he left the throne room.

It took him a while to walk to his general's personal office, he arrived and knocked on the door three times. The door opened and there stood the general and the head of the Jaegerjaquez clan. "What do you need my King?" Grimmjow said in a mockful tone. The ruler shook his head and discarded the comment. "Grimm I need you to free Rukia from the mines of the Kasumiōji empire." He said. "Are you crazy she'll try to kill you." The general replied. "She won't, if I get the right bait she'll work with me willingly." Grimmjow couldn't argue back. "Fine it'll take about three hours on horseback and when we do come back where do you want to meet me?" The teal haired man asked. "Meet me in my throne room."

The emperor was just about to walk out of the office until he heard Grimmjow speak in a serious tone. "Just be careful Ichigo she might just want to kill you." Ichigo smirked. "Grimm my middle name is careful." He said. Grimmjow smirked as well. The clan head called for some soldiers and they got on their horses to begin their journey to get the captured assassin.

* * *

 **A/N: If you guys are still here and reading this author notice then I thank you for reading this first chapter. Make sure to Review and tell me how it is. I will post the next chapter in probably a week or so. Thanks for reading once again and I'll hopefully catch you in the next chapter. Peace K2… B)**

 **(EDITED)**


	2. Going To The Seireitei Empire

**A/N: Hey! I know it has been a while since I last updated… I was busy moving in to my new house, my stuff was everywhere and I just could not find the time to write and upload this chapter… Anyways enough about my excuses, I realised that I didn't have a surname for Rukia so I added one so please don't be confused! Also, Lord and Emperor have the same meaning. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

Grimmjow had just finished clearing up Tanaka Rukia's name from the Kasumiōji empire.

They were getting ready for the trip to the Seireitei to meet the Emperor. Rukia was excited that she was going to leave the mines, she was going to feel free at last. _'Well at least partially, who knows what the Emperor wants me for.'_ Rukia thought.

"Okay men we're taking the same route and make sure you've got everything you need." The general exclaimed in a loud voice. Then he turned to Rukia. "And you have to be handcuffed and chained again." Rukia was agitated. "Do I really have to; do you know how uncomfortable those things are." He ignored her. "Okay we're all ready." He put the chains and cuffs on Rukia than ensued to walk her over to his horse.

"You're going to be riding with me on my horse… You're lucky it's a privilege to be riding with royalty." He said with a smirk pasted on his face. Rukia wanted nothing more than to punch his 'royal' face. "Of course, your **Royal General**." Rukia made sure to put an emphasis on those two words. Grimmjow's smirk faded. They both glared at each other.

Grimmjow's second in command walked up and broke the staring contest. "General the men are ready, we're prepared to leave." Grimmjow looked around after the sentence and his men were all indeed lined up and ready.

Grimmjow and Rukia walked up to the vacant horse and hopped on. Then began the long journey back to the Seireitei. When they had exited the lands of the Kasumiōji empire Rukia had begun to see things that she had sorely missed thanks to being locked up. There were the Sakura blossoms just starting to bloom, she saw of course her favourite animal rabbits jumping from place to place and the waterfall she had passed when she made her way to the Kasumiōji lands. During halfway the trip Rukia had been put into a deep slumber. Grimmjow felt something hit softly on his back. He turned around and saw Tanaka Rukia lying on his back with her eyes closed, letting quiet breaths come out. He let a small smile slip.

It took another hour and a half for them to make it to the Seireitei lands.

 **-XxX-**

When they had gotten to the Grand Gates the sun was already starting to set. All the men hopped off their horses and gave their horses to the stable men to be taken care of. Some of the servicemen who didn't escort the General began to surround him.

"Sir, what do you want us to with the assassin?" One of them asked. Grimmjow looked behind him and the assassin was still sleeping oblivious to all the people around her. "Let me take care of her, the Lord himself wanted to personally see her himself." He replied swiftly. All the servicemen backed off and retreated to help the others. The General rode his horse slowly to the horse stables.

He turned around whilst he was still on the horse and he put his hands on Rukia's shoulders preparing to wake her up. Immediately Rukia woke up from the contact and looked like she was ready to attack. Grimmjow quickly took his hands off her shoulders and put it on the hilt of his sword ready to defend himself. Rukia realising what was going on slumped and started to rub her eyes. Grimmjow widened his eyes, he was surprised how fast her reflexes were.

"Where are we? Are we already at the Seireitei Empire?" She asked feeling her neck hurt from the position she was sleeping in before. "Yeah, the Emperor wanted to see you straight away, he has something important to tell you so I have to escort you to the throne room." He replied.

There was a pregnant pause before Rukia spoke up. "Do you know what the Emperor wants from me?" She whispered. "I do know, but I think that the Emperor should get to say it or else he'll be pissed at me." He sighed.

Rukia was thinking about the worst-case scenario in her mind. She could be sentenced to death. But that reason had its flaws. If she was getting sentenced to death, why would they bring her all the way to the Seireitei Empire to get executed they could've just requesting the Kasumiōji empire to do it for them. Rukia was not afraid of death. Having been an assassin she was always in a life-death situation, especially when needed to assassinate a Feudal Lordor an important person in the empires.

While she was thinking Grimmjow had put away the horse. "Hey we have to go now or else the _**strawberry**_ is going to have my head."

Rukia was confused, who was _'the_ _ **strawberry**_ _'_. "Hey who's this strawberry dude? I thought I was getting taken to the Emperor's throne room." She asked. A chuckle was her only response. "Oi! What's so funny?" Rukia was getting pissed. "You'll see when we get to the throne room."

Rukia looked at him with a glare then turned her head. ' _The nerve of this guy!'_ she thought to herself. Something cold and heavy on her wrists broke her wonderings. She looked down to see that she was handcuffed and the chain was in the teal haired man's hand. Then he spoke. "Ok let's get going we've already stalled enough with all this talking."

- **XxX-**

Grimmjow lead her out of the stables and they walked a bit more until they saw two iron gates with a traditional Japanese castle behind it. There were guards standing outside the iron gates. The castle was made from bricks, wood and stone. The roofs were white, whilst the walls were different shades of red.

The General nodded his head to the guards and the iron gates opened, a loud screeching noise was created. The pair started walking with the guards staring at the assassin with their weapons prepared and ready. Rukia snorted. ' _I could take on these guys even without a weapon… Just because I was chained up for three years doesn't mean that I've lost my skills.'_

As they entered the castle many of the guards standing inside saluted and bowed to their General while giving nasty looks to the assassin walking beside him.

The hallways were lit up brightly by candles, tinted windows spaced evenly on the walls were displayed and the floors were covered in lavish carpet and rugs. Grimmjow lead them down one hallway. Rukia being an assassin observed the hallway with great caution, thinking of an escape plan if she ever got the opportunity to use it. She looked out the window and saw guards heavily placed around different areas. Grimmjow noticing the midget looking around and put a sly grin on his face. "You aren't gonna be able to escape, especially since all the areas are guarded by men that were trained by me." Rukia looked at him with a smirk. "I'm honoured to think that you need that many men to stop me from running away from this place."

She thought that the guards wouldn't be a problem. The assassin had dealt with harder opponents, plus with her small frame and speed it would be easy to flee without anyone noticing.

At the end of the hallway there were two steel doors with patterns engraved in them. Rukia had guessed that this was the Throne Room. There were two guards in metal armour standing outside the doors.

"Is the Lord awaiting in the Throne Room?" The General asked. The guards nodded at his question. "Please open the doors I have brought the assassin that he wanted to see." Within a second the doors pushed open and the first thing that caught Rukia's eye was the colour orange.

 **-XxX-**

"My son will be courting your daughter and they will eventually wed."

"Of course, my daughter has always admired the young Lord. And since they knew each other when they were young the marriage should be stable."

"Then it's decided they will be courting on the first day of Spring."

"Thank you, Empress Masaki for giving my daughter this chance."

* * *

 **A/N: (1) Feudal Lords in this story mean someone who rules a village in the empire and is also trusted by the Emperor.**

 **I didn't know how to end the chapter so sorry if the ending sucked. I know you guys are probably mad that the meeting between Rukia and Ichigo was not written in this chapter but the meeting will happen in the next chapter, I promise! To the six people who reviewed you guys are amazing! I'll take your advice for future chapters and stories on my account. Also to the people who favourited and followed you guys are also amazing. That's it I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Peace out K2.**


	3. Notice!

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. Even though there are only a small amount of them I was bursting in happiness. I will be continuing this story just that there will be a new story I will be posting. It will still be called the Assassin of Seireitei but now that I've planned my story better the storyline will be better in this 'new' story. My grammar will be better and I'll try to make the interesting whilst adding a lot of details. This Is a warning! I will be deleting this story in two days and will post the first chapter of my 'new' story the day after these two days. I love the excitement from you guys for this story but my next Assassin of Seireitei will hopefully be better. I'll see you guys in my new Assassin of Seireitei in about three days. Thank you for the reviews in this story!**


End file.
